Bella's Family
by XxSummer's Darkest Wish251Xx
Summary: jacob tells Bella that he loves and wants her to leave Edward for him but she has a secret that means that they can never be together. (I suck at Summs)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Twilight or the Characters I wish I did but I don't.

This one is an old story I started like two years ago that I am getting back to writing on, I have yet to decide if this'll be femslash between Bella and Leah or have it Seth/Bella.

My name is Isabella Sarah-Marie Black Swan biological sister to Jacob Black but Jake doesn't know only me, Billy, Charlie, and Renee know. I am the oldest Daughter at 25 years old but Edward and Jake think that I'm 18 years old. This is my story.

Chapter one:

"Bella I love you He is no good for you." Jacob said and looked at him with mild amusement. "We need to see Billy right now it's time you know." I said and walked off toward my old house. "Know what?" Jake asked but I ignored him as I walked up the steps and opened the door. "Bella what are you doing here?" Dad asked wheeling himself in front of us. "He needs to know. He said he loved me." I said shuddering slightly. "Oh dear I had hoped that wouldn't have happened." Dad said and looked at Jake. "What I do love her so what?" Jake asked confused. "I'm not just your best friend Jake I'm your sister." I said sighing. "What!" Jake exclaimed suddenly looking at me in horror. "Yup, And Dad I'm a wolf too." I said frowning. "But you weren't supposed to be!" Dad exclaimed. "I know that Dad that's why I left!" I said exasperated. "Are you the white wolf?" Dad asked and I nodded yes I was the white wolf goddess of all creatures Mythical and real. "Darn." Dad muttered and went to the phone to call the elders. "_You're _the White Wolf?" Jake asked wide-eyed. "Unfortunately." I said sighing as I sat on the floor in the living room. "Have you always known?" A deep voice said startling me and I looked up to see Sam Uley leader of the La Push pack. "No I only found out when I was 15 Jake was just small then so he didn't know." I said sighing as Jake frowned. "Is this why you always came to visit with Charlie?" Jake asked curious. "Yes, even though you didn't know we were sibling's not just best friends I liked to see you more often. It was when I was fifteen and first phased when Renee and Charlie divorced and I moved to Arizona because I was a werewolf." I said smiling. "Why would you want to do that?" Sam asked frowning. "Because I always got mad really quickly Arizona was safer for me and Jake, Plus there's a pack down there that helped me control my temper." I said flatly. "That's good I remember your temper, everybody was scared of you.'' Jake said shuddering. "Nobody messes with Bella Black'' I said shrugging my shoulders and I saw Billy's eyes light up when I said Bella Black and not Swan. "So B.B what do you look like in your wolf form?" Jake said and I smiled "come on outside and I'll show you." I said running out the door. I jumped off the porch disappearing in mid-air and landed a few feet away in my white with brown marks around my muzzle, neck and paws, silvery-blue eyes that can see into your deepest thoughts wolf form. ~Beautiful~ Jake thought in awe. ~thank you. ~ I thought and phased back to human form fully clothed. "That's useful." Embry said raising his eyebrows. "Don't worry I can teach you to do it too." I said yawning. "Wait if you're one of us, why are you with The Leech?" Sam asked and I smiled. "It's just a cover so that the pack in Arizona doesn't find me." I said shuddering. "Too late." A cold voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Jaden the Alpha of the Arizona pack and his pack behind. I whimpered slightly as I backed up head bowed. "So you do still remember that I am your Alpha not him." Jaden said nodding his head at Sam. "Yes, Alpha." I said hating myself for having to obey such a cruel Alpha. "Kill them." Jaden said and I smiled coldly "as you wish" I said and phased into my wolf form.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well these chapter is finally written and up, hope everyone enjoys this chapter and for anyone also reading The First Queen the fifth chappie is finally up.

Chapter 2

I launched myself at Jaden knocking him to the ground. Jaden's eyes widened before he phased into his silver wolf for knocking me off of him. We circled each other snarling and growling at each other looking for weak points. I feinted toward his left side and he grew confused, I thought so! He's blind in his left eye. I launched myself at his left side bowling him over as my teeth and claws tore through flesh and bone again and again until my muzzle was stained red with his blood and he was lying under me breathing shallowly as his life-force left his body. "Goodbye, Alpha." I thought mockingly as Jaden breathed his last breath. I threw my head back and howled asserting my dominance over the Arizona pack. The other wolves cowered as I walked up to them stiffly. ~If you wish to leave the pack and live peacefully with your Imprints, you do so.~ I thought to my pack and four of the wolves stepped to the side and phased into their human forms cutting their ties to the pack. "Thank you, Bella you have rescued us from a cruel Alpha." Jason one of my best friends said and I bowed my head regally. ~If there is anyone here that have no Imprint and want to make a fresh start you may stay with me in La Push.~ I thought to the other wolves and they all dropped to their bellies accepting that I was Alpha. I nodded in satisfaction and phased back to my human form waiting for my pack to phase too, which they did but slowly and warily as if I would snap at them for just doing that. Jaden really messed up his pack and now it was my responsibility to fix the pack. "Um, wow." Jake said staring at Jaden's body. "He knew this day would come he just refused to believe it, I am and always the true Alpha of all the packs." I said coldly as I glared down at Jaden's body. "Bella you're scaring me." Jake said nervously and I looked at him with angry pure black eyes. "I don't care, you should be scared of me, I can control you little pup." I said smiling bitterly. "Bella, Snap out of it!" Sam's voice said and that woke me up as my eyes bled back to Dark green. "Sorry, about that." I said wincing. "What just happened?" I heard Embry say to Quil. "I have very strong Alpha tendencies, I'm closet to a true wolf than anyone else in this pack, its the curse of being the white wolf." I said sighing. "It's why Jaden and her clashed so much, she was a part of our pack but she was true Alpha. Jaden had to banish her until he found out she was going to take over the packs." Jason said coolly. "But then she won against him, so now she's Alpha and not him." Gabrielle the youngest wolf in my pack said gleefully. "Yes Gabbi. I am." I said smiling at her. "All of Jaden's laws are void especially the one about the pack not having pups." I said and a silver glow surrounded me and my pack sealing my promise.


End file.
